Wspomnienie wiatru
by Irysek
Summary: Ckliwe, napisane na telefonie. Ale coś kazało mi to zrobić. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że fanom InuYashy pewnie się nie spodoba. Ale uwielbiam pairing SesshoumaruxKagura. Sesshoumaru był ostatnią osobą, która widziała Kagurę żywą. Jakiś czas po jej śmierci zaczyna rozmyślać nad tym, jaka była i co w niej tak naprawdę go przyciągało.


Wspomnienie wiatru

Powiew wiatru. W powietrze wzbiły się płatki kwiatów, które zaczęły już opadać. Spojrzałem w niebo zatrzymując się na chwilę na tej opuszczonej polanie, porośniętej białymi, zdawałoby się, niewinnymi kwiatami. Moi towarzysze wciąż kierowali się na przód, sprzeczając między sobą. Ja natomiast, nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi, wpatrywałem się w nocne niebo całkowicie usiane gwiazdami. Latające wokół mnie płatki zdawały się krzyczeć mi wprost do ucha "nie zapomnij!". Zmrużyłem oczy nie oddychając przez chwilę. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? W swoim długim życiu, zapomniałem co prawda o wielu sprawach, lecz żadna z nich nie była dla mnie równie ważna, co ta jedna, jedyna. Zamknąłem oczy i nagle poczułem się tak, jakby wydarzenia sprzed dwóch miesięcy nigdy się nie zdarzyły. Jakby ona nadal żyła i, oto w tej chwili, zeskoczyła na ziemię tuż przede mną. Mógłbym przysiąc, że widzę jej powiewające, wzorzyste kimono, długie czarne włosy i oczy, o barwie szkarłatu, którymi przygląda mi się uważnie. Prawda jednak była taka, i dobrze o tym wiedziałem, że Kagury już nie było i nie dane mi będzie chociażby na nią spojrzeć nigdy więcej. Nie, nie zdążyłem jeszcze pogodzić się z tą myślą i prawdopodobnie nie uda mi się to zbyt szybko. Wreszcie jednak dotarło do mnie, że umarła, a ja wszystko spieprzyłem. Gdy się poznaliśmy traktowałem ją jak wroga, którym z resztą była. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie była tym, za kogo ją wszyscy uważali. Nie mam pojęcia, czy ten idiota, mój młodszy brat, zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie obchodziło mnie to jednak, zwłaszcza, że sam InuYasha był mi wrzodem na dupie i miałem nadzieję, że w końcu przetrzepię mu skórę raz, a porządnie.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej tak, że poczułem na plecach ciarki, a moje włosy zaczęły tańczyć wokół. Przypomniałem sobie, że to jej żywioł. Władczyni wiatru, tak mógłbym ją nazwać. Spojrzałem pustym wzrokiem na kwiat, który prawie zdeptałem. Stokrotka. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nigdy nie znałem się na kwiatach, z resztą wcale nie było mi to do szczęścia potrzebne. W tej chwili jedyne czego naprawdę pragnąłem to to, by móc cofnąć czas. Zmieniłbym wiele rzeczy, a na pewno pozwoliłbym sobie na wykrzesanie choć odrobiny uczucia, gdy się z nią spotykałem. Wiedziałem, że tego potrzebowała. Naraku nie okazywał jej miłości, w końcu czemu miałby to robić? Ja natomiast nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że mógłbym być tak głupi i się zakochać. Zawsze uważałem, że miłość jest domeną słabych. A jednak...

Sam nawet nie wiem, kiedy to właściwie się stało. Nim się obejrzałem stała się dla mnie kimś ważnym. Na początku odrzucałem to uczucie jak najdalej od siebie. Ktoś taki jak ja nie może kochać. Przekonywałem samego siebie. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy pojawiała się na mojej drodze, czułem tajemniczy ucisk w klatce piersiowej, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczałem. Tak, pokochałem tą kobietę, choć było to ostatnie, czego bym chciał. Przyjąłem więc postawę, którą miałem zazwyczaj. Przywdziałem maskę obojętności. I gdy z nią rozmawiałem ledwo na nią patrzyłem. Chłód bijący ode mnie zamroziłby pewnie nie jedną rzekę. Ale ona wciąż przychodziła.

Któregoś razu, gdy po uratowaniu jej życia poszedłem odetchnąć pod jednym z prastarych drzew, znów na nią wpadłem. Chciałem pomyśleć, zastanowić się nad wszystkim. Usiadłem pod szerokim dębem, którego kora poodpadała w kilku miejscach. Okolica zdawała się być spokojna i cicha. Idealna. Jakena i Rin zostawiłem gdzieś na trasie głównej i zniknąłem między drzewami. Spokojnie, byli do tego przyzwyczajeni. Oklapnąłem pod pniem olbrzyma i oparłem o niego głowę przymykając oczy. Nie wyłączyłem się jednak, pozostawiając w gotowości czujnie nasłuchujące uszy. Po pewnym czasie usłyszałem kroki w trawie. Były lekkie, ale zdecydowane. Kobiece. Od razu wyczułem kto się do mnie zbliża. Zastanawiałem się, co ją sprowadzało do takiego miejsca. Kroki ustały, nie otworzyłem jednak oczu. Po chwili, jakby zwątpienia, poczułem otarcie o rękę i ciepło tuż przy swoim prawym boku. Uśmiechnąłem się w myślach. A więc to ona? Na mojej twarzy jednak nie zagościło żadne uczucie. Otworzyłem oczy bardzo powoli i odwróciłem głowę w jej stronę. Nie pomyliłem się, jej energia zdawała wżynać się w moje zmysły.

- Co robisz w miejscu takim jak to? - Usłyszałem swój głos, spokojny i cichy. A jednak, gdyby się dokładnie wsłuchała mogła wyczuć odrobinę ciekawości. Kagura spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Uśmiech ten sprawił, że ledwo złapałem powietrze. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje? Pytałem się w myślach zaniepokojony swoim zachowaniem.

- Przyszłam porozmyślać o różnych sprawach. Nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam. - Kłamała. Musiała wyczuć moją energię i to z daleka. Jakoś szczególnie się przecież nie ukrywałem. Cóż jednak mogło oznaczać jej kłamstwo? Nie wiedziałem. Tak naprawdę nie miałem bladego pojęcia o wszystkim, co miało jakikolwiek związek z miłością. Zapadła między nami długa cisza, której żadne z nas nie potrafiło, a może nie chciało przerwać. Patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy pogrążeni w myślach. Miałem ochotę coś powiedzieć, zrobić cokolwiek, jednak uparcie siedziałem nawet na nią nie spoglądając. Spędziliśmy w ten sposób noc. Do dziś pamiętam jej zapach tamtego wieczora i spojrzenie, którym mnie obrzuciła. Zdawało się mówić 'dotknij mnie, przecież nic ci się od tego nie stanie'. Nie posłuchałem jednak tego błagania i siedziałem dalej niewzruszony rozkoszując się dotykiem jej ramienia. I mimo iż nic nie mówiliśmy rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Gdy nastał ranek odszedłem bez słowa, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Kagura sprawiała pozory silnej kobiety, lecz gdy otwierała się przed tobą wydawało się, że tak naprawdę potrzebowała pomocy i uczucia. Jej serce było w rękach Naraku, pochodziło od niego, a jednak było w stanie poczuć do niego odrazę. Tak naprawdę, mimo wielu złych uczynków, jej serce było nieskazitelnie czyste. Dużo czystsze od mojego. Podziwiałem ją za tą jej chęć wyrwania się od Naraku mimo straconej pozycji na jakiej się znajdowała. Patrząc na nią, któregoś dnia, gdy wykrzyczała mi w twarz wszystkie swoje żale, postanowiłem. Pokonam Naraku i odzyskam jej serce. Miałem z nim z resztą inne porachunki do wyrównania, więc nie było problemu z przykrywką. Nigdy bowiem nie przyznałbym się do tego, iż chciałem coś dla niej zrobić.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia i wspomnień. Złapałem w dłoń kilka płatkó, które wyglądały jak te fruwające wokół nas w dniu jej śmierci. Walczyłem wtedy jakimś demonem, nawet nie pamiętam jakim. Byłem w potrzasku, nie takim by się z niego nie wyrwać, jednak nie zamierzałem się z tym zbytnio spieszyć. W pewnym momencie jednak poczułem jej energię. Była dziwnie słaba i z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz mniej wyraźna. Nie zwlekając długo pokonałem jednym uderzeniem przeciwnika i pobiegłem w stronę Kagury. Gdy dotarłem do osłonecznionej, pięknej polany ujrzałem ją. Klęczała pośród kwiatów tracąc coraz więcej krwi. Podszedłem do niej, nie za blisko. Mimo tej sytuacji, nadal nie potrafiłem okazać jej wystarczająco dużo uczucia. Ona tylko n mnie spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, nawet nie pamiętam już o czym. I gdy chciałem do niej podejść, powiedzieć, że ją uratuję ona opadła na trawę, a jej ciało zaczęło rozsypywać się na wietrze, zupełnie tak, jakby było z popiołu. Zrobiłem krok w jej stronę, kładąc dłoń na Tensaidze. Wystarczyłoby jedno cięcie i mógłbym ją przecież uratować!

Ale było już za późno. Zniknęła, unoszona przez wiatr w przestworza. Jakby los sobie z niej zakpił. Wiatr, który tak kochała odebrał jej ostatnie chwile życia. Stałem tak, starając się zrozumieć, co się tak naprawdę stało. Zacisnąłem pięści i odszedłem. Nie było sensu dłużej tam pozostawać. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że chociaż umarła szczęśliwa. Od tamtego dnia chodzę po świecie bez celu, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze bardziej oschłego niż zwykle. Cały czas przekonuję siebie, że taka jest kolej życia. Jedni się rodzą, inni umierają i nie ma sensu tego zmieniać. Tak zawsze myślałem. Ironią losu, otrzymałem miecz potrafiący ocalić umierającego. Dwa razy w życiu zadecydowałem się zmienić przeznaczenie i wyrwać z sideł śmierci kogoś, kto powinien umrzeć. Za drugim razem jednak... Nie zdążyłem.

- Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama! - Usłyszałem głosy moich towarzyszy, które wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem na ich zatroskane twarze, sam jednak nie okazując uczuć.

- O co chodzi? - Zapytałem lekko zachrypniętym głosem, którego sam bym nie rozpoznał. Rin podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się do mojej nogi. Spojrzałem na nią przypominając sobie, iż to z jej powodu zaczął walkę z Naraku.

- Sesshomaru-sama, jesteś ostatnio jakiś dziwny. Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku? - Spojrzałem na Jakena z miną, która zawsze go przerażała. Skulił się w sobie i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość. Ja natomiast pogłaskałem dziewczynkę po głowie, chodź nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem i odsunąłem ją od siebie.

- Zamiast gadać moglibyśmy ruszyć dalej. - Powiedziałem i zacząłem kierować się dalej, na przód. Czas skończyć te wszystkie sentymentalne bzdury. Może i pokochałem Kagurę, ale wraz z jej śmiercią powinno zginąć i to uczucie. Cóż za pożytek z miłości do umarłej? No właśnie, żaden.

Kaguro, unoś się dalej na wietrze, idź w swoją stronę. Ja tymczasem wraz z Rin i Jakenem ruszę w swoją. Nasz czas przeminął i choć nie wykorzystaliśmy go tak jak trzeba, teraz jest za późno by to naprawić. Żegnaj.

Zniknęliśmy za drzewami lasu. Postanowiłem, że od dziś nie będę już jej wspominał.


End file.
